zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/9
Zarel E-Mail #9 Zarel is asked to give tips on art. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Bad, Lord Quackingstick, The Announcer, Homestar Runner, Strong Mad, Chizuko (Easter Egg), Japanese Culture Greg (Easter Egg), Arrow'd Guy (Easter Egg), The Cheat (Easter Egg) Places: Zarel's House, Art Museum, 4 Gregs Paper (Easter Egg), The Field (Easter Egg) Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: Not one, not two, not three, not eight, nine emails! subj: art Zarel, I am an artist at heart, though not very good. If you had any tips you'd like to share, I'd be honored to learn from you. - Jacques Jean Montblanc ZAREL: {typing} So it's tips you want, eh, Jah-que? Well you have come to the right dragon...man...thing. I know all kinds of stuff about art! {clears screen and begins typing} There's fine arts, wine arts, fan arts, can arts, performing arts, even people who can draw nothing but crude stick figures! There's all kinds of arts out there! Be specific for once, will you? But yes, I am a great artist! I was nominated for last year's "Star Artist of the Year" competition! I have talent, and I'll prove it to you in this flashback! Oh, wavy flashback transition, if you please? {Wavy type fade transition into the Art Museum, Strong Bad is in a line holding his portrait of him and Lord Quackingstick. Zarel is behind him, holding a painting} STRONG BAD: Alright, Lord Quackingstick, we've got this in the bag! There's no way we're going to lose this one! ZAREL: Not a chance. STRONG BAD: What? Who said that? Was it you, pair of legs standing behind me? ZAREL: No, it was this head, {points to his head} talking to you {points to Strong Bad} with this mouth. {points to his mouth} STRONG BAD: Oh, somebody thinks he's got the 'tude! Look here, I'm going to win this with the art I made! {as Lord Quackingstick} Quack, quack! {normal} Oh, sorry, Lord Quackingstick. I mean we're going to win this with the art we made. ZAREL: Really now? I'd like to see what the judge and or judges think of your art! They'll probably think it's total crap. STRONG BAD: Oh, it's on, tall, yellow, and about to get his butt kicked! {Cut to a room in the art museum, The Announcer is on the stage at a podium with a microphone} ANNOUNCER: And now the results of the art competition! {Cut to a close up of Strong Bad in the audience, he has a smile on his face and his gloves by his face as if anxious} ANNOUNCER: Strong Bad... {Cut to a close up of Zarel in the audience with a similar expression} ANNOUNCER: and Zarel Lewis...are both disqualified! {Zarel gives a dejected look} ZAREL: What?! But that's impossible! I had my art done by Japanese art shoguns! {Zarel holds up his picture, it's a drawing of a large dragon looking similar to Zarel stomping on a city} STRONG BAD: And mine done by Deutsch masters! ANNOUNCER: Which is why you two both lost! No art is to be done by other people! It must be done by the artists themselves! {Cut to Homestar in the audience} HOMESTAR: Aw, crapsicles! I was so close to winning with this Mexican masterpiece! {holds up a taco} ANNOUNCER: {offscreen} The winner of this year's competition is Strong Mad with his work of art titled "My Brother!" {Cut to Strong Mad on stage, waving to the audience and holding the macaroni portrait of his brother, smiling. Confetti rains down on him and roses are thrown to him and land at his feet.} STRONG MAD: I WAS UP ALL NIGHT! {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} And that is why Strong Mad will never get his own e-mail show...or show for that matter. Wait, that wasn't what we were talking about...was it? {clears screen, resumes typing} Okay, back on topic. How did Strong Mad even win that art contest? That was the worst art I've probably seen in my entire life- {Strong Mad pokes Zarel on the shoulder, Zarel turns to find him looking very angry and gnashing his teeth} ZAREL: Oh...uh...hey there, Strong Mad! You didn't hear that...did you? Sorry, I just got a little jealous of last year...Look, it's settled, you won! No need to beat the crap out of me. STRONG MAD: {stressing each word} I WAS UP ALL NIGHT! {Strong Mad grabs Zarel by the neck and tosses him out the window, breaking said window} ZAREL: OWWWWW! {The Paper} Easter Eggs *Click on "crude stick figures" to see a stickfigure drawing of Zarel. *Click on the Cappy at the end for an extra scene. Easter Egg 1 Transcript {Cut to the 4 Gregs Paper with the 4 Gregs music playing, a Teen Girl Squad-version of Zarel's portrait of him is on a wall, and Japanese Culture Greg and Chizuko are looking at it} JAPANESE CULTURE GREG: Look at this Chizuko {his head appears animeish on the last word}, this was drawn by Japanese art shoguns! {Cut to a shot of Japanese Culture Greg and Chizuko being impaled by the Arrow'd Guy in a samurai outfit with a spear} STRONG BAD: {narration} SAMURAI-AYE-AYE...'d! *Click on Strong Mad's face for another scene. Easter Egg 2 Transcript {Cut to The Field with The Cheat standing next to the Zarel stick figure drawing, still on its sheet of paper} ZAREL DRAWING: {in Zarel's voice} I'm not Zarel! THE CHEAT: MEEMEEEEEEEEEEEEH!! {runs away} Fun Facts *Zarel's email intro references 4 Gregs. *A lot of this email relates to the Strong Bad Email: portrait. *The second easter egg references "Why Come Only One Girl?"